1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having an enhanced viewing angle and an enhanced luminance, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric field changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. When the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules are changed, a transmittance of the liquid crystal is changed in accordance with the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecule. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device uses liquid crystal so as to display an image. The liquid crystal display device may display a black and white image or a color image.
The liquid crystal display device includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The area of the pixel electrode is very small. The liquid crystal is interposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. When electric fields are formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, an arrangement of the liquid crystal is changed.
The liquid crystal display device is lighter and smaller than a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display device for a portable computer, a watch and a cellular phone. Recently, the liquid crystal display device is used for a television set.
However, the liquid crystal display device has a narrow viewing angle. Therefore, when the liquid crystal display device is seen at a position deviated from the liquid crystal display device, a gray scale inversion occurs or distorted image is displayed. Further, a luminance of the liquid crystal display device is relatively low.
In recent years, a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode or In Plane Switching (IPS) technology are developed so as to broaden the viewing angle.
A compensation film for broadening the viewing angle may be used in the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device. The compensation film for broadening the viewing angle may be used in the liquid crystal display device adopting the in plane switching technology so as to widen the viewing angle.
Various compensation films have been developed. For example, a biaxial film is used so as to broaden the viewing angle in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,728 (entitled “Multi-domain liquid crystal display device”).
A thickness of the biaxial compensating film is about 80 μm and a thickness of adhesive layer for attaching the biaxial compensating film is about 25 μm. The biaxial compensating film is attached on the both faces of the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, a thickness of the liquid crystal display device is increased by a 210 μm. The two biaxial compensating films increase the thickness of the liquid crystal display device by 160 μm. The two adhesive layers increase the thickness by 50 μm. Therefore, a volume and a weight of the liquid crystal display device are increased. Further, when the biaxial compensation film is used, a volume or a weight of other element such as a light guide plate, a case or a liquid crystal display panel may be reduced so as to constantly maintain the volume or weight.
Further, when the biaxial compensation film is used, a step of manufacturing process is increased, so that the productivity is lowered.